purple_sheepfandomcom-20200213-history
♪ "Let it Go" - Minecraft Song Parody by Purple Shep
Let It Go is an parody song created by Purple Shep, which is an song parody based off of Frozen's Let it Go song. While singing the song, Purple Shep would throw toasters and dirt blocks everywhere. Uncles Failboat and ExplodingTNT also appear in this video, but are both blown up by a toaster. Also, Purple Shep places a dirt block and puts a sign on it, this is probably him creating Seth. Lyrics to the Song Purple Shep: "Oh Golly it is cold!" ♪The Snow glows white on the large hill thing tonight. ''' '''Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. ' '''Oh Golly, what does that even mean? ' '''The wind is howling like a VERY loud wolf-thing. Couldn't keep it in, even after Purple Shep shut the door. Do not let them in, do not let them see, be the good sheep you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Oh Golly, now they know! Let it Go! Let it Go! Purple Shep can't hold back anymore! Let it Go! Let it Go! Turn away and slam the door, even though that is a bit rude. ' '''Failboat: Hey Purple Shep! What's going on, man? (Explodes) ' '''Purple Shep: I don't care! ExplodingTNT: I think I see a bird!! :D (Explodes) ''' '''Purple Shep: What they're going to say! Purple Shep talks very, very, very loudly! So Purple Shep will not hear them anyway! (Wool flies off) ''' '''Purple Shep: Oh Golly, whoops, now I am naked! ________________________________________________ It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. Like tiny legos that you should not step on. Are the YouTube watchers going HAHA? It's time to see what I can do ''' To break '''the limits by eating them with GUACAMOLE. No right! No left! No right! No left! No right! OH GOLLY where am I? Let it go! Let it go! I am a very fluffy Purple Shep!! Let it go! Let it go! I have a big eyebrow and my favourite colour is BLUE! *shows green* Here Purple Shep stands! But I will probably sit soon. Because Purple Shep thinks standing is hard work. My power flurries through the air into the ground!! OH GOLLY Now I want a McFlurry! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around OH GOLLY Does anyone have any idea what any of that means is fractals even a real word it sounds like something from math class!! Purple Shep will never go back there because math class is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! Why does Purple Shep say that so many times? Let it go! Let it go! And have to say so many of these rhymes. Here I stand! And I am really ugly. But let people call me what they want. Because being ugly never bothered me anyways. Category:Purple Shep's Videos Category:Videos Category:Purple Shep's stuff Category:Songs Category:Purple Category:Shep's Category:Song Category:About Category:Snow